Matsu Sharp
Matsu Sharp (松鵜シャープ, Matsū Shāpu), znany również jako Smok Piasku (Suryū,す龍) jest magiem należącym do Zakonu Świtu. Włada starożytną Magią Zabójcy Smoków Piasku. Wygląd Matsu jest wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym i w miarę przystojnym, młodym mężczyzną. Jego wyraz twarzy z reguły jest spokojny, opanowany i wyluzowany. Ma "poszarpane" włosy koloru brunatnego z opadającą z lewej strony na czoło grzywką oraz zielone oczy. Jako Smoczy Zabójca jego wygląd może nabrać cech smoka: Zęby stają się ostrzejsze i dłuższe, skóra na rękach i fragmentami na tułowiu, nogach i rękach zmienia się w twarde, kremowe łuski przypominajace te u Smoków Piasku , a oczy zmieniają kształt na bardziej "gadzi". Jego symbol zakonu jest czarny i zlokalizowany jest na prawej dłoni Ubiór Sharp zazwyczaj ubiera się w strój, który otrzymał od Desertlogii - swojego przybranego ojca. Charakteryzuje się on thumb|left|Pełen wygląd Matsuspecjalnymi magicznymi zdolnościami - jest znacznie wytrzymalszy od innych ubrań, może zmieniać wygląd i barwę. Zazwyczaj stroje Matsu zawierają barwę fioletową, czarną oraz szarą, rzadko się zdarza, aby pojawiała się inna. Osobowość Matsu jest z reguły opanowany i ciężko jest go wyprowadzić z równowagi. Nie toleruje krzywdzenia własnych thumb|Rzadki widok - Matsu wyprowadzony z równowagitowarzyszy i podszywania się pod członka Zakonu Świtu, czego zazwyczaj nie odpuszcza. Ma również poczucie humoru, jednak żarty zatrzymuje jedynie na odpowiednią okazję. Gdy potrzeba, to potrafi być śmiertelnie poważny. Ceni życie innych bardziej od swojego, wobec czego zawsze jest się gotów poświęcić dla przyjaciół jak i innych osób. Jest rzadkim typem człowieka, któremu nie zależy na byciu kimś ważnym (pod względem sprawowanej funkcji czy posiadanych przywilejów), raczej woli standardowy, przeciętny stan rzeczy, w którym jest tylko magiem, który sam kieruje swoim losem i nie posiada znaczących obowiązków (poza wspieraniem swoich przyjaciół). Jest osobnikiem, którego ciężko podporządkować, w zasadzie on się nikomu nie podporządkowuje. Wolność jest dla niego czymś bardzo ważnym i nie pozwoli jej sobie odebrać. Historia Zabójca Smoków Piasku Matsu urodził się w roku X1061 w mieście Arkadia, w republice Patriam. Mieszkał w dzielnicy średnio zamożnych mieszkańców, z ojcem, matką, starszym bratem i młodszą siostrą. Pewnego dnia dom Sharpów został zaatakowany przez złego maga, którego imię nie jest bliżej znane. Matsu wówczas bawił się ze starszym bratem, a gdy przyszli do domu, zastali martwych rodziców w salonie, natomiast po najmłodszej członkini rodziny nie było śladu. Zaraz po tym z ukrycia wyszedł mag-zabójca. Jak się okazało, był z mrocznego zakonu. Starszy brat Matsu kazał mu uciekać (Starszak znał magię Ognia) jak najdalej od Arkadii, obiecując, że niedługo do niego wróci. Gdy tak się nie stało (starszy brat Matsu poległ i został zabity), Matsu zagubił się w paśmie górskim, około 100 kilometrów od Arkadii gdzie spotkał przyjaznego smoka o imieniu Desertlogia, który nauczył małego chłopca Magii Piaskowego Zabójcy Smoków, "w miarę" większości liter i słów i nauczył go liczyć. Młody mag szybko uczył się nowych rzeczy i stał się bardzo silny jak na swój wiek. Zakon Świtu - dołączenie 7 lipca roku X1073 Desertlogia zaginął bez słowa, co bardzo zasmuciło małego Matsu, jednak chłopiec postanowił odszukać swojego przybranego ojca. Lata podróży doprowadziły go w końcu do miasta Orpheus, gdzie po spektakularnym rozprawieniu się ze zbirami został zauważony przez Rogue Yoakego, który był mistrzem Zakonu Świtu. Zaproponował Matsu wstąpienie w szeregi zakonu, na co Matsu się zgodził. Fabuła Magia i Umiejętności Magia Magia Zabójcy Smoków Piasku '(砂の滅竜魔法, Suna no Metsuryū Mahō) to starożytna magia, która służyła niegdyś do zabijania smoków. Ta magia została już dawno zapomniana przez magów. Jest magią typu Caster. Matsu wytwarza piasek barwy beżowo-brunatnej, z dominacją tego pierwszego koloru. Barwa piasku oznacza poziom opanowania magii (przy czym brązowa barwa oznacza poziom początkujący, beżowo-brunatny wskazuje poziom średni, zaś barwa złota mówi, że użytkownik jest mistrzem magii). Może on nadawać swoim atakom odpowiednich właściwości fizycznych, dzięki czemu może za pomocą piasku ciąć chociażby stal. Piasek Matsu wykazuje znacznie większe zdolności do synenergizowania się z innymi żywiołami. Sharp zdecydowanie łatwiej jest w stanie złączyć piasek z ogniem niż inni magowie. Prawdopodobnie przyczyna tego leży po stronie charakteru Zabójcy Smoków. Jako, że Matsu jest człowiekiem, a los jego mentora - Desertlogii nie jest do końca znany, może być on narażony na dragonifikację, czyli proces całkowitej przemiany z człowieka w smoka. Mówi się, że taka przemiana może trwale zmienić sposób rozumowania i ogólnie cały umysł Zabójcy Smoków, co sprawia, że jest bardzo niebezpiecznym zajściem. Wszelkie ataki piaskiem skierowane w stronę chłopaka nie mogą go zranić w żaden sposób. Wyjątek stanowią zaklęcia Zabójcy Bogów oraz Zabójcy Tytanów. Aby Zabójca Smoków mógł się uodpornić na ich ataki, potrzebuje on stoczyć walkę z takowymi magami, w trakcie której będzie zdolny do "wytworzenia" w swoim ciele narządu zdolnego do zjadania i tym samym uodpornienia całego organizmu na magię Bogów/Tytanów. O ile efekt tej pierwszej jest dobrze znany (użycie jednego zaklęcia tej magii przez Matsu sprawiłoby, że ten utraciłby przytomność), to nie znane są skutki absorbowania Magii Zabójcy Tytanów. Sharp może pochłaniać ataki Zabójcy Feniksów, jednakże, ze względu na równą pozycję smoków i feniksów w "hierarchii", walka pomiędzy nimi nigdy nie mogłaby zostać zakończona. Tak jak to jest w przypadku każdego Zabójcy Smoków, Matsu cierpi na chorobę lokomocyjną. W przypadku Sharpa nie objawia się ona jednak w trzech sytuacjach: *Gdy podróżuje środkami transportu powietrznego *Gdy stworzy pojazdy/zwierzęta jeździeckie za pomocą Piaskowego Tworzenia (wiąże się to z utratą energii magicznej) *Gdy przemieszcza się z pomocą innych żywych istot (np. Exceedów, koni) Magia Zabójcy Smoków Piasku może łączyć się z Magią Ognia tworząc Magię Szkła, z Magią Błyskawicy nadając piaskowi nowe możliwości (niektórzy zwą taką mieszankę Magią Kamienia Burzy) oraz z innymi magiami Zabójców używających piasku, np. Magią Zabójcy Demonów Piasku. Smocza Siła '''Smocza Siła Zabójcy Smoków Piasku ' lub '''Dragon Force - Ostateczna Forma Zabójcy Smoków Piasku. Ciało zaczyna bardziej przypominać smocze ciało, skóra zmienia się miejscami w łuski Piaskowego Smoka, zęby się thumb|Dragon Force Matsuwydłużają i wyostrzają, a oczy zaczynają bardziej przypominać gadzie. Wzmacnia Piaskowe Tworzenie do jego ostatecznej formy. Siła Matsu niewyobrażalnie wzrasta i jest wręcz porównywalna do siły smoka, a zaklęcia Magii Zabójcy Smoków Piasku stają się o wiele mocniejsze i ich skala zniszczeń jest porównywalna nawet z kasowaniem całych krain czy wielkich miast. Gdy chłopak używa "pełnej mocy" w tym stanie, to wtedy zaczyna go otaczać aura z piasku. Matsu w przeciwieństwie do innych Smoczych Zabójców, może aktywować Smoczą Siłę siłą woli w dowolnym momencie, jednakże zanim udało mu się osiągnąć taką zdolność, to musiał bardzo ciężko i długo trenować swój umysł i magię. Prawdopodobnie Matsu jest też pierwszym w historii Zabójcą Smoków Piasku, który osiągnął Smoczą Siłę. Piaskowe Tworzenie Piaskowe Tworzenie( サンドメイク, Sando Meiku) - Inny rodzaj magii Ziemi, której Matsu wprawdzie nie opanował tak dobrze, jak magii Zabójcy Smoków, jednak potrafi tworzyć przeróżne przedmioty z piasku, które są nadzwyczaj pomocne i magicznie stabilne. Umiejętności fizyczne *'Nadludzka siła '- Matsu ma znacznie więcej siły niż przeciętny człowiek *'Wyostrzony słuch, węch i wzrok '- Matsu potrafi słyszeć z większej odległości, potrafi wyczuć czyiś zapach a także potrafi dostrzec nawet najmniejszy szczegół ze znacznie większej odległości niż inni magowie *'Odporność na Magię Ziemi'- Matsu jest niewrażliwy na ataki Magią Ziemi *'Zmniejszona wrażliwość na Magię Ognia oraz Błyskawic' - Matsu odnosi mniej obrażeń od ognia oraz błyskawic niż inni magowie (nie licząc magów Ognia lub Błyskawic, którzy są odporni na nie) *'Odporność na Kontrolę Ziemi '- W trakcie jednej z walk, Matsu uodpornił swoje piaskowe ataki na kontrolę przeciwnika W serii Magia i Krew Matsu Sharp pojawiający się w tej serii również posługuje się Magią Zabójcy Smoków Piasku jak i Piaskowym Tworzeniem, nie posiada jednak swojego przyjaciela - Trolly'ego. Posiada również magię Mateusza Sharpa, co czyni go magiem zarówno piasku, jak i światła. Relacje Desertlogia Desertlogia to Smok Piasku, przybrany ojciec Matsu. On nauczył chłopaka pisać, liczyć oraz co naważniejsze - magii Zabójcy Smoków Piasku. Desertlogia traktował Matsu jak własnego syna, jednak podchodził surowo do nauki Matsu, jednak ten bardzo szybko się uczył co zadowalało Desertlogię, jednak nie przestawał być ostry. Wierzył, że Matsu może stać się częścią światowej elity magów tylko poprzez ciężkie treningi, więc też takie urządzał swojemu przybranemu synowi. Jednak mimo tego ich relacje były jak u ojca i syna. Trolly Matsu i Trolly to przybrani bracia. Zawsze (no dobra, prawie xd) się dogadują i sobie pomagają, a do tego oboje są do siebie mocno przywiązani. Lubią razem komuś zrobić psikusa, np. zamontować pułapkę z wiadrem z wodą nad wejściem głównym do siedziby zakonu, z dedykacją dla ognistych magów. Matsu nigdy nie idzie na misję bez Trolly'ego. Ciekawostki *Jest Smoczym Zabójcą 1. generacji *Niektóre z jego piaskowych magii (w tym Piaskowe Tworzenie) składają się z piaskowca, a nie z piasku. *Urodził się tego samego dnia co autor, 29 października. *Gdyby na dom Sharpów nie dokonano zamachu, to prawdobnie Matsu nie zostałby magiem. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika Maati Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Świtu Kategoria:Seria Order of the Dawn Kategoria:Dragoni Kategoria:Zabójcy Smoków